


Произведение искусства

by Yallen



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирисфиль и Сэйбер рассматривают картины, посвященные Королю Артуру</p>
            </blockquote>





	Произведение искусства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Work of Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/714498) by [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints). 



> В фанфике упоминается картина Чарльза Эрнеста Батлера "Король Артур"  
> http://c300221.r21.cf1.rackcdn.com/king-arthur-charles-ernest-butler-1903-1352186213_b.jpg

— Не совсем то, чего ты ожидала?

Сэйбер подняла голову, чтобы увидеть, как улыбается Ирисфиль, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Сэйбер слегка улыбнулась в ответ и покачала головой.

— Впрочем, учитывая обстоятельства, это можно понять, — добавила она, указывая на книгу в руках Ирисфиль.

Это было собрание репродукций всех картин, посвященных Королю Артуру и его двору, когда-либо написанных художниками минувших эпох. Но и это была всего лишь малая часть тех обширных источников, что можно было найти в библиотеке семьи Айнцбернов. Здесь Мастера очень тщательно готовились к призыву Слуги.

Улыбка Ирисфиль стала еще шире, когда она присела рядом с Сэйбер, разглаживая на коленях платье и укладывая на него книгу. Сэйбер молча кивнула, прислушиваясь к мягкому смеху Ирисфиль.

— Похоже, ты была мастером маскировки, — слегка поддразнила Ири. — Эти люди совсем на тебя не похожи.

Сэйбер наблюдала за тем, как Ирисфиль переворачивает страницы, и хмурилась все сильнее. Учитывая то, как холодно Мастер отреагировал на ее появление, она все еще не знала, как ей относиться к Эмии Кирицугу.

— Кирицугу, должно быть, разочарован, — начала Сэйбер, но быстро остановилась, заметив безразличный взмах руки Ирисфиль.  
— Он даже не взглянул ни на одну картину, — честно сказала она. — И не думаю, что он прочитал хоть одну из этих книг.  
Сэйбер удивленно моргнула, мгновенно смущаясь повернувшейся к ней, улыбающейся Ирисфиль.  
— Он выписал все эти книги не для себя, — пояснила она, — он сделал это по моей просьбе. Кирицугу знает, как я люблю читать.

Удивившись, Сэйбер хотела заговорить снова, но Ирисфиль положила книгу ей на колени, указывая на одну из репродукций:

— Смотри, — сказала она, — этот больше похож на тебя.

Взяв книгу в руки, Сэйбер удивленно замерла, пораженная тем, что увидела. Этот портрет не был похож на остальные, как правило, изображающие Артура крепким мужчиной, бородатым и широкоплечим. На нем был изящно сложенный молодой человек со светло-золотистыми волосами. Его лицо выражало лишь доброту и спокойствие, но в улыбке, что появилась в уголках его губ, когда он поднял корону над своей головой, можно было разглядеть намек на веселую гордость. В нем не было грузной мускулистости владык, изображенных на других картинах, но все же он не казался излишне женственным.  
Застывший в изящной позе, он словно излучал уверенность и спокойную мощь.

— Он очень красивый, — тихо сказала Сэйбер, а Ирисфиль кивнула в знак согласия.  
— Да, — подтвердила она, скользя тонкими пальцами по странице. — Это ты.

Сэйбер повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на собеседницу, и только тогда вдруг поняла, насколько близко они сидят. Ирисфиль коснулась ее руки и наклонилась вперед, мягко прижимаясь губами к щеке Сэйбер. Прикосновение было легким, теплым, и за то мгновение, что оно длилось, Сэйбер успела заметить несколько удивительных мелочей. Кожа Ирисфиль была мягче, чем у других людей, и немного теплее; от нее пахло чем-то похожим на ваниль… но не духами. Совсем скоро та отстранилась, оставив на щеке Сэйбер приятное тепло.

Поднявшись на ноги, Ирисфиль остановилась перед Слугой.

— Не волнуйся, Сэйбер, — нежно заверила она, — ты выглядишь именно так, как я себе представляла.


End file.
